Raditz's Mate
by lolthatsme101
Summary: Broly's daughter Laheeta is sent to earth and falls in love with the most unlikely person...Raditz
1. Chapter 1

**Let**_** me star off this is a**__** raditz OC fanfic so i she will have specific traits as in green eyes and slight tan skin as a normal saiyan (Execept for the green eyes). **_

_**I hope you enjoy and by the way she wear's the same thing as Broly except the only thing that cover's her boobs is her necklace **_

Laheeta stared out her space pod window soundly as she was getting into earth's atmosphere. ' I hope these "_Humans" _are nice was all she said before she heard her computer say " _5 minutes before landing on planet earth" _The computer blared as she decided to close her eyes as she hit the earth's atmosphere. _  
_

**Z fighter's POV **

Piccolo was meditating outside of capsule corp as bulma had a little get together but he wanted to be alone. His eyes widened to feel a strong and unbearable power level. Gohan ran outside following vegeta and yamcha and also bulma. " You feel that piccolo" Gohan said breathlessly as he stared into the sky in curiosity and then looked at vegeta who had a grim look on his face as he stared into the sky and waited. Then a space comes across the sky and only to land on the worst place of all... Master's roshi Island

**Laheeta's POV **

She looked up from her nap only to get out and see an old man, A bald dude, and a giant turtle. " Muaz ven toa" She asked politely as they still stared at her with wide eyes. Then she looked at them curiously to see that they were staring at her boobs. Realizing this she started slowly walking towards them in an evily manner only then to realize some powerful power levels made her walking come to an halt. Then she realizes that she spotted a nemakien three saiyans and a scarfaced man. " Muaz ven toa" she asked again to see what they were going to say. Vegeta's eyes widened only to realize she was speaking a saiyan's tongue, Even though he couldn't believe that there was another saiyan and a female at that.

She looked at them curiously as she got in a fighting stance and started to power up. Goku's hopped in front of her and told her calm down as she slowly calmed down but her hair still super saiyan. "We can help you " was all Goku got to say before she was lying infront of him in an unconscious form only to see piccolo standing where she once stood. "How did you do that" Goku said breathlessly as he stared at her in shock. " I knocked her out" piccolo simply said ."while you were talking to her when you said calm down she let her gaurd down so it was easy to attack her. Vegeta interrupted them and said "Lets get to capsule corp before she wakes up.

**Capsule corp **

Vegeta slammed the door open then started yelling " Woman i demand your presence at once !'' vegeta shouted . "vegeta what do you have to yell so loudly for" she answered just as loudly. Then she glanced over at goku who had been holding Leheeta . "Hey goku and... Who is that She asked worriedly." Oh we found her in a space pod and she is a saiyan by the way". Take her to my healing facility" she said suddenly. Goku quickly headed off to the facilty.

**Laheeta's POV**

She felt a pang in her arms but couldn't move or open her eyes. Then she woke up and saw a black haired saiyan. "Bulma!" Gohan quickly shouted then a blue headed woman came through the door eyes wide in shock. "Com luec teuva" Laheeta said suddenly and stared at her in curiosity and they just stood there as if she killed every living being in the universe. Then bulma suddenly had an idea. She couldn't understand what she was saying. She saw her dissapear for not to long only to come back with a small triangular shape and slowly walked towards her in a slow and peaceful way. But for some reason she felt as though she could trust this woman. then she gestured her to open her mouth showing her her perfect canines. She gently placed the small device on her teeth then seconds later it dissolved into her tooth and she hissed sharply in pain.

then she flicked her tongue over where the device had been placed and was about to say something then was cut off by vegeta stoming in the room. "Woman why haven't you..." Was all vegeta said before she lunged at him


	2. Chapter 2

_**Before i start this chapter off as this, Raditz is alive and this takes place a year before he comes to earth to see goku and take gohan as he was a baby and ends up... wait let me not give the story away. Hope you enjoy this story **_

* * *

"Why are you here!" Laheeta said rather angrily as she glared at the saiyan prince. Bulma panicked and went over to help him. "It's okay he's with me" She said nicely as she helped laheeta of him. Laheeta slowly got up and walked back over to where bulma was standing before she attacked the prince. Bulma cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. " What's your name" Bulma asked politely. "Laheetta" Leheetta said before she sat back in the bed the bed before being questioned by vegeta.

"Where did you come from" Vegeta asked looking at her with glaring daggers. "I came from the planet ukoria". "If that is so then why do you have a tail and can transform into a super saiyan then" vegeta said rather fiercely. "I know i'm a saiyan, I only lived on that planet with my father Broly". Everyone stood in shock as she said that. "You mean the same the same broly that tried to kill everything in the universe" Yamcha asked in a scared tone. "Maybe, but he died like a year ago because someone killed him was named kakkorot" Laheeta said before facing the ceiling once more. "Umm... We kinda sorta know who your talking about and he's in this rooom also" Bulma said rather nervously.

"Well who is it then or do i have to figure it out myself" Laheeta said as a ball of energy started to form on the point of her finger in a serious manner. Goku quickly noticed this and slowly stepped in front of her in a calm way. "There's no need for that" Goku said nervously as he remembered how powerful she was. Laheeta stopped and let her hand back down at her side." It..it...It was me" Goku said quickly as he covered his body quickly waiting for impact. He slowly peeked through his fingers and looked at the calm girl girl who haden't moved since he had said said that. "Why did you jump Kakkorot" laheeta said showing no emotion. "Well i thought you would try to kill me if i told you" Goku said unsure wether to regain his posture or still stand in a defending position.

"Why would i be mad" Laheeta asked questioningly as she looked at goku confused. "Well if someone found the murderer of their father they would probably kill that person. "Well i would be mad but if you had to defend the universe and protect your family and friends then thats a reason not to" Laheeta said calmly as she started looking back at the ceiling. Bulma quickly hurried in and landed a big pile of clothes in the bed. "While you were sleeping i made an excact replica of your clothes and made them twice as strong" Bulma said quickly regaining her posture.

"Thank you bulma, I was not exepecting this" Laheeta said sincerely as she took one of the clothes in her hand and looked at it. "Well when she said replica she was playing no joke" Laheeta said inwardly."So where am i going to sleep" Laheeta asked politely as she stared at bulma. Bulma quickly caught her attention and said "Oh you can sleep upstairs in the guest bedroom... um i never caught your name" Bulma said. "Laheeta" Laheeta said politely as she got up and walked to the bedroom with bulma who was going to show her the bedroom. Laheeta had to admit the house was impressive and looked expensive. As they walked up the giant staircase the she led her to the door of the bedroom and opened it.

when bulma opened the door she saw how furnished the room was. With the big king sized bed and furnished couch and chairs."Thank you bulma, you helped me trust the earthlings in this manner and for that i wanna say thankyou. Laheeta walked in and closed the door. Bulma had to admit Laheeta was pretty calm when it came to everything just like broly but you can tell she was very disciplined

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter is just i was thinking about finishing my other story and um hope you enjoyed the chapter by the by the way laheeta is 20 yrs old and raditz is 22 i know that seems pretty young but yeah... and when she looks the same way she does in the picture all the time and be patient raditz will eventually show up in the story shortly.**_


End file.
